Knowing
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: companion to Lethal and Insomnia. Aqualad is about to do something life changing and Speedy needs to know... know what exactly? Read to find out! AS Yayness!


**My second Aqua/Speedy fic! **

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I never owned any big company or anything important for that matter.**

**888**

_He couldn't be seriously going through with this; could he?_

Roy sat in his room staring dismally at the floor. I took off my mask and rubbed my eyes, 'Don't cry, especially on this 'happy' day' I thought angrily to myself. I fell back on the bed and glared at the ceiling while laying my mask on the side table. "You gonna get ready soon?" I sat up; Bee was standing at the door in a formal gown. "Do I have to go?" I exasperated, "Yes, Garth wants you there" she said. I groaned and went over to my closet, "I'll meet you in an hour" I said gruffly.

I pulled my tux from the closet and put it on hurriedly. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. "I don't see why I should go; it only means more pain for me." Why is Garth doing this anyway? Why did Garth have to be getting married… to a girl… when he's gay? Oh yeah, that stupid arranged marriage, Atlantis thought it would be a good idea to marry off that Dolphin (1) chick to their famous prince. But what if I wanted to marry him! Did Atlantis ever think of that?

Garth and I had dated for ten months for crying out loud! But fortunately for Atlantis, we had broken up a month before their announcement. I'd gone to talk to Garth last night.

**last night**

_I walked down to the beach where the atlantian was standing; my atlantian. "Hey Garth" I called, he turned. "Hey Speed" "How ya feeling?" "Nervous" he replied. We sat down and I started skipping stones across the moonlit water. "Do you really want to marry her?" I whispered. He shook his head, "Roy, we've been over this; I have to do what's right for my people." I stood up angrily, "Sure, it makes your people happy but does it make you happy; the way I used to?" he looked at me with shock in his eyes but I just turned and stomped back inside. _

**AS**

Why did I have to still be in love with him?

I wiped the water off my face, took one last look in the mirror, and sprinted to my car.

**at the beach**

"Hello friend Roy!" Kory cried happily; hugging the archer. "Hi," I gasped, "Star, need oxygen please" she released me. "Glad you came" Dick said patting his back, "Wish I could say the same" I grumbled, taking a seat on one of the many folding chairs that sat on the sand. Only Atlantis would have a wedding on a beach.

Soon all the guests had arrived; the atlantians sat in the water with the queen and king near the front while the humanoid guests sat on land, mostly friends of the bride and groom. The crowd quieted as the pastor and groom came to the altar.

Garth looked great as usual, his hair was tied back with a ribbon and he wore a black tux with a blue cummerbund. The music started and the wedding began. The bride was beautiful; her white-blond hair was curled and had bluebells weaved in it. Her dress was white with blue lace. She held a bouquet of white roses. She looked angelic. I hated her.

She reached the alter and took Garth's hands in hers. I grimaced.

The pastor spoke, "We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony," he smiled. He continued on through Dolphin's vows and started on Garth's, "Do you Aqualad take this woman to be your wedded wife, in sickness and in health, and till death do you part?"

Garth opened his mouth but paused, "I-I" he shivered and tried to speak again but failed. "I," he said again, 'Ah screw this' I thought standing up. "I d-" "Stop!" I yelled. Everyone turned towards me, but I didn't care. I looked at Garth, "Garth, I love you, you can't do this!" The crowd broke into excited chatter.

"What are you doing you ruffian?" the queen screeched, "You're ruining my son's wedding!" She never did like me. The king looked apprehensively at his wife.

Garth let go of Dolphin's hands, his mouth gaping. "Remove him from our sights!" the queen yelled. Two guards rushed up and grabbed me. I tried to break free, never removing my eyes from Garth's. "No!" I screamed pushing against the guards as they grabbed my arms. "Garth do you take me Speedy to be your husband in sickness and in health, and till death do us part!" I yelled. The guards got a better hold on me and hauled me down the aisle, I fought but the guards' strength overpowered mine.

"I Do!" Garth said.

Everyone froze even the guards, I stared in disbelief. "He said 'I do'!" the queen screeched nervously. "Yes but to whom?" the pastor questioned. "To Dolphin of course!" the queen squeaked, "Right son?" Garth looked at his mother and smiled sadly. He looked to Dolphin, "I'm sorry"

The guards let go of me as Garth rushed to me, he took my hands and green eyes met black. "Do you Roy take me Garth to be your husband till death do us part?" I smiled, "You know it" We kissed passionately. The crowds reaction was hilarious, the titans were cheering while the atlantians ranted. The queen screamed while Dolphin smiled and whispered "I knew it all along."

Our heads finally broke for air and we faced the audience. I walked up to the atlantians, "I'm sorry about it happening like this" I said to the king seeing as the queen was still screeching. "May I please have permission to marry your son?" The king looked at me and smiled, "My wife may disagree but I wholeheartedly would be glad to have you as a son" I knew there was a reason I liked the king! I bowed, "Thanks your majesty" I walked back over to Garth. "Ready to get married for real?" I asked him. "You know it" he joked.

As we walked towards the altar he whispered in my ear, "Just promise me one thing Roy," "Yes?" "No more fish tacos." We grinned before turning to the pastor to begin our new life together.

888

1) Go to Wikipedia and look up Aqualad, it mentions that he married a girl named Dolphin but the marriage didn't work out.

Finished! Yay! Review please, need feedback!


End file.
